Untitled
by Mariko Midori
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are taken to a place where they are never going to be found. Someone help me come up with a title! No pairings
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Damn you, Yuki! I was so close to finally beating you!"

"From where I stand, you weren't even close."

As usual, the rat and cat were having another battle and as usual, the rat won. Thankfully the house didn't get destroyed as the fight occurred outside and no one was home. Kyo was fuming while Yuki had his usual smirk on his face.

"I will say this, you have gotten stronger," he commented as he walked back to the house.

Kyo blinked. Did Yuki just compliment him? Maybe they can settle their constant fighting and be at peace for once? He stalked back inside and saw the rat sitting in his usual spot by the window coughing a little. _Please don't tell me he's having an attack,_ he thought. However, luck wasn't on his side. Yuki doubled over, coughing and hacking his lungs out. Kyo raced over and attempted to calm him.

"Where's your inhaler?" he asked, putting a hand on the other's chest.

"In the dresser next to the bed," Yuki rasped.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Kyo raced off and came back a short time later with the item. Yuki took it and puffed twice.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Kyo grunted in response. They sat in silence for a few moments. The birds chirped their little songs and all was peaceful. Yuki stared at the sky and sighed. This is what he needed, peace and quiet. Even Kyo wasn't being annoying for once. He was enjoying the breeze and the sun. Sometime later, both zodiacs sensed something was wrong.

"Kyo, are you sensing what I'm sensing?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah," the cat replied. "Yuki, look out!"

Yuki turned around just in time as the floorboards suddenly flew at him. He ducked, punched and kicked whatever came at him as Kyo did. The two were doing well until the rat heard a thud. He turned around and saw an orange and red heap on the ground.

"Kyo, get up," Yuki yelled. "Damn cat, get up!"

Kyo didn't move. Yuki raced over to him while fending off any floorboards that came at him. Suddenly one struck the back of his head, making him see stars. The next one sent the rat crashing to the floor his vision blurry. He could barely make out Kyo's limp form with blood pooling around his head. His eyes slowly closed as he lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but if I continue this the next chapters will be longer. Plz tell me what you think of it and if I should continue this! =^..^= =^..^=**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

When Kyo woke up, his head was killing him. He stirred, but found he couldn't move. _What the hell? _His eyes opened to find himself tied to a tree by rope. _How the hell get I get here?_ He racked his brain as he attempted to remember what happened. He and Yuki had a fight, then the floorboards started attacking...Yuki! Where was he? Kyo struggled against his bonds.

"Yuki!" he shouted. "Yuki, where are you?"

Nothing. The red head tried again, resulting with silence. This wasn't good. Normally Yuki would have yelled at him to keep his voice down, but the rat hasn't responded. Kyo's struggles were finally rewarded as he wriggled free from the ropes. He started down the closest path as he began his search for his annoying cousin. _If Yuki got himself in trouble, he will hear from me, _the cat thought. Suddenly, a flash of silver caught his eye. Kyo walked over to where the sliver was and _almost _had a panic attack. The sliver he found were strands of sliver hair. Yuki's hair.

Kyo ran down the path with the sliver strands in hand. _I have to find him fast! _ he thought.

As he ran, he looked at the ground and saw red spots staining the grass. _Dear God, no! _After running for what seemed to be forever, the red head stopped in his tracks. What he saw before him mentally scared him for life. A monster resembling his cursed form held a bloody body in its hand as it opened its mouth. The body had short sliver hair and several gashes covered the torso, arms and legs. One arm also appeared to be broken.

"YUKI!" Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran at the monster with his fist poised for attack. The monster glared at the intruder for interrupting his dinner. It tossed its prey to the side and swiped at Kyo. He swiftly dodged it and punched the monster. It roared in pain before running off. Kyo blinked as he watched it run. _That was the shortest battle I ever had._

He raced over to where his cousin layed, frantically searching for any sign of life. The gravely injured boy moaned when he was poked and prodded. Kyo let out a sigh.

"Don't give up on me, rat boy," he hissed, covering his concern.

Yuki's eyes opened a bit. "I don't plan on it," he rasped. He suddenly coughed and hacked up blood.

Kyo cursed. "Shit. I don't have any bandages on me."

"I have a roll in my pocket with my inhaler," the rat spoke.

Kyo took the said roll and quickly wrapped Yuki's wounds as best as he could. He then took off his shirt and used it as a sling for the broken arm. A demonic roar suddenly filled the air.

"We need to get out of here," the cat declared as he stood up. "Can you walk, rat boy?"

Yuki sadly shook his head. "I don't think I can stand, yet alone walk."

The cat cursed again. Then an idea popped in his mind. He knelt back down and grabbed his cousin's good arm. "I'll carry you on my back," he said. "Whatever you do, don't tell Shigure."

The rat smirked. "Oh, I won't, but I may tell Miss Tohru."

Kyo blushed. "You are so annoying you know that?"

"And you're too loud."

The two argued on like normal as they continue to find a hiding spot. Beknownst to them, they were being watched.


End file.
